Kasai
by Retrospekkt
Summary: A shinobi who poses a challenge to those who hold an underestimation of him. Strictly a tool for Konohakagure, he uses himself to shield his village. Yet there's more to him than the walls he puts up; his spirit isn't that easy to out. Yonai (Yo-Nay) Currently a work in progress; An AU based on the Naruto/Shippuden series. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.


Yonai leaned against the tree, the bark rough against his back. He dangled one leg over the branch, the other with his knee brought up to his chest. He mindlessly played with the kunai in his hand, the blade twirling against the branch upon which he sat. Moonlight shone against the surface of the lake as shadows cast by the trees littered the forest grounds.

His short, black hair ruffled with the slight breeze, the wind cool against his tan skin. He wore his black cloak loosely, the hood lazily falling behind is neck. Underneath was a black, long-sleeved, tight-fitted spandex shirt, which gripped his toned chest and abdominal muscles.

His onyx eyes matched his outfit, as black spandex pants and black leather boots kept his outfit simple.

"Stall any longer and we'll be late." Kakashi sighed, dropping to the ground from the branch below Yonai.

"As if it's an issue for you, me however, I'd rather not propose such a reputation for myself. Suits you though." Yonai smiled as he dropped silently next to Kakashi, who slouched lazily against the trunk of the tree, hands in his pockets. His silver hair seeming to slouch along with him.

"Perhaps I should have been the first there, seeing as I'm to escort ahead of the rest of you. Your habits are rubbing off on me, Kakashi." Yonai frowned as he brushed off his pants.

The two quickly made their way to the front gate, rushing down the empty streets. Most of Konoha was asleep, with only a few shops and carts open. The street lamps were dim, the moon being the main source of light.

After a few silent minutes, they saw Sakura's bright pink hair blowing in the wind. She faced Naruto with her hands raised, the two seemingly engaged in a heated conversation - as usual.

"And what's with you two! Kakashi is as expected, but now you too Yonai??" She spun around as Kakashi and Yonai approached, her face visibly red even in the dimness of light.

"I apologize. However, I do notice that Neji isn't here yet, either." Yonai said flatly.

"Rival, Yonai! Finally we can head out. And yes, Neji won't be coming along. Tsunade-sama summoned him not too long ago, he's been given another mission last-minute." Gai frowned as he placed his hands on his hips, addressing Yonai's observation. "But, Tenten will be coming along instead." He quickly changed his frown into a bright smile, his teeth sparkling as he stuck his thumb out.

"We'd better get going before Sakura breaks Naruto's jaw, that would definitely hold us back." Tenten said, amusement clear in her voice.

Not wanting to stir up another argument, Yonai didn't question as to what Naruto did to Sakura this time. He smiled as he thought about the two's constant bickering. It entertained the shinobi, though he did find it annoying at certain times. Especially when Naruto takes it upon himself to upset Sakura, such as the time when he wore her bra over himself. Poor Lee, traumatized by such events. Never having seen a woman's undergarments, and for the first time being on Naruto? How embarrassing.

"Am I still to go ahead of the rest of you? Neji was supposed to be with me." He asked, pausing his steps.

A few seconds passed before anyone answered.

"I don't mind keeping next to you." Tenten stepped forward as she volunteered.

"Very well then, let's go." Tenten blushed slightly as Yonai smiled, putting his hand out to show her the way.

"Hai."

"Oi Kakashi, you suppose we'll make it in 3 days? With rests?" Gai asked, keeping his movements swift along the tree branches.

"With you and Yonai's persistence, I'd bet quicker."

Gai laughed, knowing the lazy copy-nin hated how much energy he and the other shinobi could harness. Specifically, both of their lack of need for rest. Yonai wasn't nearly as hyper, in fact he may have been just as laid back and blunt as Kakashi, but he never seemed to fall tired or ill.

Gai looked back, eyes meeting with Naruto's, who gave him a thumbs up and a smirk. Sakura kept up beside him, rolling her eyes at the boy. She always seemed to be annoyed by him, though everyone knew the two couldn't part. Kakashi liked to joke that they fought because they both pursued Sasuke, which annoyed Sakura to no end. It was true, though. They did, just for different reasons. She hated to admit it, but it was Sasuke's absence that strung together a tighter bond between her and the blonde haired Jinchuriki.

Gai looked back over to Kakashi, who followed the trees to his left. He wondered what he and Yonai had been doing before they arrived at the gate. A strange feeling tinged in his gut, and he was unsure what or why. He shook his head and focused onward.

Ahead of them, Yonai and Tenten led the way. Tenten kept close to him, peeking back every now-and-then to make sure the rest were keeping up, though she knew her sensei and his rival would have no trouble. Naruto and Sakura tended to be a bit slower, however. Yet, they seemed to be keeping up with no issues.

Just as she turned to face in front of her, Yonai held his hand up, signaling an abrupt stop.

They all immediately halted, and instinctively reached for their kunai. Nobody moved, or dared to breathe. Even the wind seemed to come to a still, the leaves in the trees coming to a rest.

Moments passed, Yonai's hand remained in the air. Everybody was alert, each had their guard up, their senses becoming extra sharp.

They all stood in a crouched position on the branches they occupied, eyeing one another and the area around them. Yonai's hand fell to his side, taking hold of three kunai between his fingers, much like Tenten did.

Still, nobody else moved.

Until in a flash, Yonai's kunai cut their way into the air so sharply, the air whistled. All three kunai made a wet thud, before shortly after, a darkened figure buckled to the ground, the leaves crackling beneath it.

Before anyone else could react, Yonai was on the ground, kneeling beside the fallen corpse. His hands rested on the ground to his sides, his breathing silent, only his hair moving in the cool night breeze.


End file.
